Newlyweds
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: There's a reason Stoick never knew much about Hiccup and Astrid's relationship, and now that he does, he really wishes he didn't.


**Newlyweds**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! (Oh, and 'the gang' is around 20 years old in this story)

Astrid moaned into her pillow, burying her face deeper into the fabric to block out the blinding sunlight that poured in through the window_. Why did morning have to come so soon?_ She groaned, feeling a hand rest on her shoulder. "Astrid? Astrid, wake up." A soft voice spoke. She could recognize that voice anywhere. During training at the academy, exhilarating flights, during rare attacks from foreign tribes... Hiccup. Even when his voice was hoarse from a long rest. Always. She mumbled something unintelligible, burying her face even further into her pillow. "Astrid, come on. Get up." Hiccup urged, rubbing her shoulder. "Just a few more minutes..." She mumbled, her voice mumbled by the fabric. He laughed, such a joyous and pure sound. "No, Astrid. We have to go. Or we'll be late for breakfast at the Great Hall. Do you really want to upset our friends like that?" He asked, pushing at the subject. "Hicccuuupppp..." She groaned. "Astttriiidd." He mocked, laughing. She sat up, glaring at both him and the sunlight that illuminated his silhouette. "Fine." She growled, throwing the blankets back and swinging her feet over the edge of the wooden bed. Grimacing as her feet touch the cold floor, she stumbled to the doorway exhaustedly. She slowly made her way down the steps, squinting her eyes at the brightness of the large room. Stomping down the last three steps, she went over her mental schedule for the day

Eat breakfast at the Great Hall.  
Train at the Academy.  
Participate in the Dragon Races.  
Go home.  
Feed Stormfly.  
Eat dinner.  
Share stories over the fire with Stoick and Hiccup.  
Go to bed.

Although her schedule was short, it was time consuming. She spent at least 4 hours at the Academy, 2 with the Dragon Races, and 2 over the fire. Plus at least 3 hours at the Great Hall. She only got around 5 hours of sleep every night.  
That's not very much sleep for an active dragon rider.  
But it was enough, for the most part.  
She sighed, slipping her feet into her yak fur boots as Hiccup *click-thumped* down the steps. He eventually caught up to her as they ventured toward the Great Hall. She pushed the heavy doors open and searched for her friends, spotting them at their usual table in the corner. She briskly walks over to them, sitting down next to Hiccup. "Hey guys." She sighs. "Hey Astrid." Snotlout said suavely. She rolled her eyes, making no attempt to start a fight. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Tuffnut wonders aloud. She glared at him, cocking her fist back. "Your face. That's what." She growls. "That's the Astrid we know and love!" Ruffnut laughed. Hiccup glanced towards Astrid. "Are you alright, Astrid?" He asks, his voice concerned and worrisome. She nods. "Just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She said, her body feeling sore as she recalled the events from the previous night. Hiccup blushed. Fishlegs glanced between the two, his face portraying a look of confusion. Snotlout laughs, followed by Ruff and Tuff. "How was it?" He mocked. Astrid smirked. "Great. Who knew he had so much stamina." She hinted. Hiccup's blush increased. Ruff raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I gotta ask... Is he like... completely scrawny, or is he really Stoick's son? You've heard the rumors, right Astrid?" Ruffnut laughs. Snotlout made a disgusted face. Astrid smiled, nodding. "Of course I have. And... let's just say... he's Hiccup HORRENDOUS Haddock for a reason..." She hints, winking at Ruff. Ruff raised her eyebrows at Hiccup, who had no clue as to what the two were discussing. "Really? Hiccup is packing heat? Damn." She laughs. "What rumors?" Hiccup asked weakly. Ruffnut's smile became menacing. "Should I tell the poor kid, Astrid? Alright... Your dad is... Your dad is endowed. Very endowed." She says. Snotlout and Tuffnut laugh at Hiccup's confused expression. "Meaning?" Hiccup pushes. "He has a large... You know..." Ruffnut laughs. Hiccup shakes his head. "He-" "Oh for crying out loud! He has a big dick! There!" Snotlout interjects. Hiccup's eyes grow wide. "You... you guys... talk about that... Stuff?!" He asks. Astrid laughs. "So Hiccup, are you really Stoick's son? He's called Stoick the VAST for a reason..." Ruffnut teases. Hiccup glares at her. "That's kind of personal." He says. "So? We're Vikings!" Tuffnut says, clashing helmets with his sister. "Yeah, Hiccup. Answer the question. Don't worry, we won't laugh. That much." Snotlout says. "I don't really want to talk about that." Hiccup sighs. "Oh come on, Hiccup. Let them have their fun. This is probably the highlight of their week." Astrid laughs. "Astrid? Care to share?" Snotlout asks. She smirks. "He's packing a dragon's fire. He's definitely the son of Stoick the Vast." Astrid brags. Hiccup blushes. "Can we change the subject?" He asks. "I second that!" Fishlegs says quickly. "Whatever, let's just go to the Academy." Astrid sighs. Hiccup sighs in relief.  
The day seems to pass by in minutes.

* * *

Astrid let the heavy wooden door of Hiccup's house close behind her while she flopped into a chair. "Astrid! Ain't seen ye in a while!" Stoick bellows from his spot by the fire. She smiles. "Hey Chief." She replies. "Did I ever tell ye two about the time ah broke a rock with me own head? Split the thing clear in half." Stoick brags. Hiccup sighs. "Here we go again..." He mumbled. "Yes, dad. That was the day you discovered that you were a Viking." Hiccup groans. "Ah have?" Stoick asks. "Yeah, Chief." Astrid chips in. "Well... Did ah tell ye about the time ah killed a- no, that won't do... A've got nothin'." He sighs, leaning back I'm his chair. "Well! What about you two? What did ye two do today?" He booms. Hiccup blushes, unable to look at his father, causing Astrid to laugh. "We talked about the most HILARIOUS thing this morning, it was about Hiccup's-" "My sense of humor!" Hiccup blurts, his eyes wide. "Your sense of humor?" Stoick repeats. "No! It was about this rumor and then we talked about Hiccup's en-" "*Yawn* You know, I think I'm gonna head to bed. Come on, Astrid." He interrupts. "No, I wanna tell him, it's funny." She glares at him. "Anyway, we were talking about Hiccup's-" "ASTRID! I don't want my dad to know about... That." Hiccup's blush increases. Stoick glances between the two of them. "Ah think ah know where this is goin'. Sit down, Hiccup." He sighs. Hiccup obeys, sitting next to Astrid. "Hiccup, have I ever talked to you about the... Birds and the bees?" Hiccups eyes grow wide. "Dad-" "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they-" "DAD!" Hiccup screeches, his voice an octave higher. "Any questions?" Stoick asks, looking between the two horror-stricken young adults. "Chief... We know... I'm going to bed." Astrid says quickly. Hiccup follows her silently. Stoick sighs. "Kids these days..."

Astrid rolled onto her side, staring into Hiccup's emerald colored eyes. "That was... Awkward." She laughed.  
"Yeah... It was even worse when he told me the first time, Gobber tried to help." He sighs. Astrid snorts. "Well, I would have loved to see that." She laughs. Hiccup glares at her. "It was horrible. They were both uncomfortable with the subject, and they kept trying to... Sign it with their hands and... It was just embarrassing and horrifying. Nothing that a thirteen year old wants to see. Ever." She laughs, clutching at her stomach. "I bet you were terrified!" She pants, unable to breath. He nods. "Pretty much." She sits up, kissing his lips softly. "Whatever. If only he knew how... Experienced we are in that subject." She scoffed. He laughed. "Yeah, good thing he doesn't." She smiles, kissing him. Their kiss quickly becomes heated. Astrid pushes her tongue at Hiccup's lips, asking for entrance. He parts his lips, their tongues dueling for dominance. Astrid feels like the room has suddenly become hotter and removed her shirt before reconnecting their lips.  
Within minutes their clothes are piled on the floor, their bodies working as one.

Stoick sighed, standing from his chair. After a long day, he needed to rest. Being a chief isn't easy work. It's exhausting. He begins to head to the stairs, only halfway up when he hears a loud creak from Hiccup's room. He dismisses it as Hiccup shifting in his bed, trying to get comfortable. He shuffles to his room, getting comfortable in his own bed. Seconds after he closes his eyes, awaiting a peaceful sleep to take him, a loud moan echoes throughout the house. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter, trying to ignore it, again dismissing it. A series of loud thumping and a scream causes him to open his eyes. That scream didn't sound like Hiccup. He hears another loud scream. Sighing, he stands from his bed and makes his way to Hiccup's room. He opens the door. "Hiccup, can you try to keep it down-" His eyes widen at what he sees. His son. Naked. On top of Astrid. Who's also naked. "DAD!" Hiccup yelps, reaching for his blanket and pulling it over himself and Astrid. Astrid buries her face in Hiccup's chest, her face pink. Stoick blinks, his eyes wide with shock. He looks down at the floor. "Hiccup, I would like to speak with you in the morning." With that he turned, wishing he could erase the mental image of his son, HIS SON, having sex with Astrid Hofferson from his mind. He shudders, shaking his head. Damn kids these days...

The next morning is quiet and awkward. "You, um, wanted to talk to me?" Hiccup asks quietly, avoiding his father's eyes. "Keep it down next time." Stoick says, avoiding eye contact and leaving quickly. Hiccup sighs with relief, thankful that he didn't have to list to 'The Talk' again.  
Stoick tiredly lays down, his head pounding. His day was chaotic and exhausting, and on top of that Hiccup is missing. Probably at Astrid's house or at the Cove. He closes his eyes, sleep blissfully taking him.

Stoick sighed. It had been too long of a day. First he had to deal with Bucket and Mulch fighting over a sheep, again, then he had to help Spitelout and Gobber with the new roof at the Great Hall. On his way back to the house he had spotted a madly blushing horror-stricken Fishlegs. He had stopped the boy and asked for an explanation.

"U-um, I-I...uhhh...IsawHiccupandAstridattheAcadmey! (I saw Hiccup and Astrid at the Academy)!" Fishlegs blurted. Stoick furrowed his eyebrows. "Doing what, Fishlegs?" He asked. "T-they...they were...umm..." Fishlegs avoided his gaze. Stoick nodded. "Alright, Fishlegs." He sighed, making his way to the forge. Oh, Hiccup...why couldn't he try to keep his hands off of his wife until they were alone? This was going to result in a talk that he would never forget.

_I might continue this, but I need a minimum of reviews. That doesn't include flaming (haters). If you have any requests just click 'review' and I'll work on your request (s) as soon as possible._

_Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this story, consider checking out my others! And don't forget, REVIEW!_

_Shadowgirl996_


End file.
